


I'll miss you

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadness, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, blade of marmora, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Fifteen: Abstract





	I'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Fifteen: Abstract

Keith let out a sigh as he looked in front of him at the headquarters or the Blade of Marmora. Settling the black lion on the edge, he went inside, Kolivan and another member waiting for him at the bottom.    
  
“Keith?” Kolivan spoke, letting his mask disappear, revealing a concerned look.    
  
“I just, I need to speak with  _ him, _ ” Keith replied, stepping passed the two.    
  
“Again?” Kolivan asked, turning and watching him walk.    
  
Keith didn’t give a reply, just headed on his way to the room he knew where he could find who he was looking for. Thoughts swirled through Keith’s mind as he walked into a dark room where the only light came from a small cryopod.    
  
“Hey, Shiro,” Keith muttered, walking over to the pod and typing in a code. Moments later a hologram showed up from behind him.    
  
“Hey, Keith,” Holo Shiro said, opening his arms for Keith to run in and hug him tightly. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever. It gets lonely down here by myself.”    
  
Keith buried his face in his friend’s shoulder and didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay here forever. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, looking at his friend, tapping his back lightly. Keith snapped out of his trance and pulled himself away.    
  
“Sorry, I missed you,” Keith replied, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Shiro pushed the thought aside.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, but why haven’t you been coming?” Shiro asked, settling down on the ground and pulling Keith with him.    
  
Keith took a moment to think through his thoughts before answering. 

  
“We.. just defeated the Galra. We can go back to earth, but I… I’ve had to live with the thought of leaving you here,” Keith started, keeping his gaze away from Shiro. 

“Keith, you don’t-”    
  
“Earth medicines won’t keep you alive, if you’re even alive anymore? You’ve been in a coma for years. Taking you out of that pod could kill you completely,” Keith finished, his face drifting up to officially look at Shiro.    
  
Shiro was silent in return as he looked at Keith, wanting to listen before saying anything.    
  
Keith took in a deep breath, trying to keep everything he had inside until after he left that room.    
  
“We have to leave you here. I’m sorry, Shiro. We all love you… I love you… but it’s our only option. Allura and Coran are going to talk to Kolivan and ask him that if you do wake up from that pod, you come back to earth and find us. Find me,” Keith finished what he had to say and stood, walking over to the control panel.    
  
“That’s it… that’s all you came down here to tell me?” Shiro asked, standing and following Keith.    
  
Keith simply nodded, beginning to type the code in.    
  
“Wait,” Shiro said, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder before he could finish typing the last few digits. 

****The two were silent for a minute, and the moment Shiro was about to continue, Keith spun around and connected their lips. The kiss was short, but it was all he could manage, even if it wasn’t even skin he was connecting with. Pulling away, Keith placed on a hand on Shiro’s cheek and typed in the last few digits with his hand behind him.  
  
“I love you, Takashi. Goodbye.”   
  
And just like that, the room was only now filled with silence and that dim blue light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
